Taking Care
by cuddlefishprince
Summary: (Fanfic comission work) Bond gets caught on a mission and Q gets after him, but it's not as easy as he thought (Rated T for swearing...)
1. Chapter 1

Another 00Q / Skyfall comission fanfiction from my new years eve fanfic project.

Enjoy!

* * *

Steaming hot tea cup on the table, a laptop to the right.  
Without a doubt, this was his workplace. Qs workplace.  
In the catacombs, the new MI6 headquarters. Where he spent more time at than at his actual home. Nobody was waiting for him there, anyway. Just another heartless one-person apartment, stuffed with displays and cables, blueprints and prototypes. A quiet place on the ground floor in the heart of London. And yet so much different from where he wanted to be. It was lonely in there, sometimes. Soundless. But when he was at work there were many voices around him. Agends. M. Miss Moneypenny. And one who was special. A doule-0-Agend he guided through his missions. Whom he provided with extraordinary equipment. Inventions he made for that one man only. And yet, he barely acknowledged them - or even brought them back as once.  
He let out a heavy sigh. He lost connection over the earpiece a minute ago and couldn't get it back. Qs fingers slided over the laptops keyboard.

"What happened?", M asked, "Where is he?"  
"I lost sattelite connection, he's somewhere around the Tower, but I can't find him in the security system either."  
"Why?", he sounded angry, as if he knew what Q did just seconds before the connection failed.  
"I shut the cameras down.", he admitted, with shaking hands.  
"You did what?"  
"They were in the Towers camera system, I couldn't let them see him. And there's no radio signal yet."  
M crossed his arms.  
"Then, how should he get out of there, if they're in the security system?"  
Q took off his glasses, shut his laptop and turned around to M.  
"I will go."

* * *

The buzzing sound of flourescent tubes where the first he heard. The first he felt was a tight rope that bound his hands behind his back. Dark grey walls, a familiar place. He saw it on television before, in the newspapers, but he wasn't there before. Not even imaginary. It wasn't something he would have wasted time or money on.  
Crown jewels. A heavy golden something on his head, a septre on his lap.

"What kind of sick game is this?!", he murmured.  
"Nice to meet you, Mister Bond.", a crude voice made its way to his ears through the speakers inside the building, "So sad, I can't be here in person, but my assistant will take care of you."

There she was, out of nowhere, a woman in a deep red dress. High heels, blonde hair. He tried to jump up from the small throne, throwing it over, to release him from the rope, to reach for the small Walther in his holster. He made it half the way, but his gun wasn't there anymore. Neither was the earpiece, nor the radio. The jewels crashed down to the exhibition halls ground.

"Oh you miss your toys?", the voice from the speakers echoed through the room, "I am sorry, but I couldn't let you kill my new assistant."

He wanted to get of the small podest where he got seated, but the glass showcase closed and locked the new exhibit inside.

"It must be really frustrating, isn't it?", the blonde woman said, giggling, "We are in Londons security system, we can take care of all MI6 agends for now. A nice game, for a change."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'I will go', you aren't an MI6 agend, you aren't even qualified."  
"I am the only one in here who knows about how to get into their system, but I can't do it from here. Plus they are in Londons security system. They can find all our agends on the camera screens by now. But I am not registered to the security system, yet. I can get in there and help him out."

It got silent for a while. M nodded.

"But bring him back in a whole."

Q chuckled. He couldn't let the same things happen to his agend as to his equipment.

* * *

"They can get into our satellite systems we use for the earpiece connection, so I will use this phones headset until I leave the station. I will leave the GPRS on so if they track it it will lead them to the station.", he whispered, his laptop under his arm.  
"And what's with the mission? It's priority A, you can't leave the place until you didn't finish it.", a voice answered.  
"I know. I will transfer the code to one of my devices and replace the binary proram code with a similiar one. They won't notice until I am in there."  
The train stopped at Tower Hill station and he got off.  
"I hang up now.", Q said and dropped the phone on his way upstairs.

"Let it begin."

He left the station and followed a crowd of tourists...


	3. Chapter 3

"Too bad we met in such a difficult situation.", the blonde woman joked, "I would have loved to know you better."  
"Too bad I am not into that sort of women."  
"Evil ones?", she asked, half-laughing.  
"Bitches.", he said, grinning.

Before it escalated furthermore, another voice rang through the speakers.  
"I am sorry to interrupt your little party down there, but here's a computer with a bit of a software problem."

"Who is that?"  
Bond couldn't help but smile a little.  
"What's up there Q, did you take over the place from the headquarters?", he shouted up the vitrine.  
"Almost. I couldn't get into their system from there, they would have tracked the signal.", Q answered.  
"Wait a sec, don't tell me...!"  
"Yes, I am here. So don't disappoint me."

The glass moved back up and Bond made his way down the little podest.  
The alarm rang through the Tower and the doors shut in an instant.  
No escape for the outraged-looking woman.

"I have tracked your Walther, it never left the room.", Q said through the speakers, "It's her. She got it."

Bond knocked her off the heels, before she could point the gun and took it back.

"I don't think you should play with something like that.", he said, "Now tell me, where did you get the code for the security system from?"

"007, we don't have time for... that..."

Qs voice sounded blurry, he sure had to fight with the old computer system.

"Shit.", he cursed in a rather blurry voice, "Get out of there, I'll... open... gates.."

Then his voice got cut off by a high pitched drop-in.  
The doors opened again, but the speakers were silent.  
"Q?"

* * *

The last thing he recognized, before ge got knocked out from behind was that he turned around his laptop. As he heard the footsteps from outside, he needed to destroy the harddrive. There was too much information on it. Not meant for anyone else to see, but him. Secret codes, MI6 documents and trackbacks he spent months on them. But he couldn't leave before he destroyed them forever. If they would kill him or not, nobody should ever know of the data on there.  
So he pulled out a screwdriver and opened the compartment forcefully. No time to be careful. Just seconds before they opened the door to the room, Q smashed it with the sole of one of his shoes.  
There it went. In silver pieces and smithereens of plastic.


	4. Chapter 4

The white hospital room seemed so empty to Bond. He went there every morning, before work.  
The sounds of the medical equipment, the intervals of different sounds. He could hear his quartermasters heartbeat with one of them, being incredibly slow. A small hosepipe ending into a needle that got pierced through one of the boys thin arms, providing him with nutritions.  
He had been in this state for about a month and he didn't get better at all. The doctors told the agend it wouldn't be permanent, but Q was weak.  
James never really felt sorry for anything, but for this time. He knew it wasn't his fault, but sometimes, when the sadness took over, he felt like deep within, it was. He could have been more aware of where he went. He could have ordered Q not to shut down the cameras and tracking signals. But he didn't.

"Maybe I am too old for that", he sighed, looking down to where the quartermaster lied, "Maybe I should have stayed dead back then..."

He sunk down to a chair beside the bed with the white sheets, covering Qs fingers with his hands.

"I should have known better."

This morning he stayed a little longer, holding the thin, talented fingers in both hands. At least, he had nobody else, Bond told himself, if he died nobody really knew him.

Orphans make the best recruits.

It was late at night, when he opened his eyes to the white hospital world. Q. And he was greeted by a agend sunken in daydreams next to his bed. He watched the man for a while, waiting for a nurse to notice the change in his medical state. It wouldn't take long.

"007?", he mumbled in a husky voice. But it was enough to awake him.  
"Q!", he stuttered in disbelief, "You are awake!"  
"Yes I am."

Just seconds later, nurses and doctors walked in for chek-ups. Seperated them again. It took them ages, but Bond stayed at the hospital, waiting patiently until they left his quartermaster alone again.

* * *

"What name have you chosen?"  
"What?"  
Q leaned over a new laptop, a new, empty harddrive, ready to get restored with the data that was still save in his mind.  
"Yeah. You don't know my real name, so you must have given me one when you brought me here.", Q said, sunken in his world of codes and numbers.  
"I am sure you have read your medical file before they printed it. You know it already.", Bond suggested.  
Q sighed, then he added: "Too bad, I wanted to hear it from you."

Bond picked up the clipboard from beside the bed and looked at the patients name.

But Qs mind has drifted off to a digital universe of numbers and codes. Restoring and remembering. One or zero - Everything or nothing. Even though, Bond could tell that he still wasted a thought on the name he gave him on papers. He could swear he saw a little bit of a smile on his quartermasters face when he read out the name aloud.  
"William Bond"


	5. Epilogue

Steaming hot tea cup on the table, a laptop to the right.  
Without a doubt, this was his workplace. Qs workplace.  
In the catacombs, the MI6 headquarters. It wasn't as cozy as his 'new home' - as he called it from time to time. Due to recovery from the last mission, Q lived with his agend for a while. And even though it was just temporary, he felt like it helped him a little. Not just through the therapy, but through living itself. He wasn't that lonely when he was at home, anymore.  
He had that voice of his agend, but now it wasn't just in his ear anymore.

"You wanted to show me something?"  
Bonds voice shook him off his daydreams. He turned around, a small metal case in his hands.  
"Yes, it's a replacement for your Walther. I heard it didn't come back as once again."  
"But at least I brought you back a whole."  
Q smiled slightly and handed him the black case.  
"Please bring it back completely the next time."  
Bond opened it and looked at the small pistol in there. Almost the same as he had before.

"If you don't come after me, I can try.", Bond wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat.

It took a moment of silence, then Q added, "And take care of it."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
